Information regarding the locations of various wireless base stations (e.g. cell towers) is usually only available to mobile service providers that use the wireless base stations or other entities responsible for the wireless base stations. Further, even mobile service providers may not have knowledge of the locations of many wireless base stations outside of their own networks.
For at least these reasons, it has been difficult to gather complete information on the locations of various wireless base stations, and even more difficult to obtain accurate information on the locations of various wireless base stations.